


Coffee

by OverfluffedPup (PlushPuppy)



Series: Pokemon Kink Generator [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Stuffing, feederism, local depressed cat dad needs someone to occasionally tell him to eat: more at 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushPuppy/pseuds/OverfluffedPup
Summary: When he did finally eat, he usually tended to go...a bit overboard.  It didn’t matter what it was, as soon as he’d start, he’d realize just how hungry he actually was, and then it was even harder to stop.  Especially with sweets.Contains no actual coffee.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Pokemon Kink Generator [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collab with a pal of mine! It was really fun to write and I hope that you enjoy~

Nanu knew that he needed to take better care of himself, he really did. Things were just difficult. They’d always been hard, but age did not make things any easier. Even just getting out of bed was a hassle most days. He knew that he should probably see someone about it, but why bother now? Why cause any trouble? He certainly didn’t want any of that himself, so why should he put his problems on others?

Getting up was hard, but then again, so was sleeping, despite how many naps others thought that he took. About the only thing that didn’t give him any sort of trouble was showering. That was, at least, still enjoyable enough. Even eating was a chore, and it wasn’t even that he didn’t like eating. He did. A lot. But actually getting up the energy to eat or prepare anything was too much trouble. So he tended to skip meals. He didn’t mean to. He more than anyone, knew what kind of risks that brought on, both physically and mentally, but it wasn’t really like he could help it most days.

So, when he did finally eat, he usually tended to go...a bit overboard. It didn’t matter what it was, as soon as he’d start, he’d realize just how hungry he actually was, and then it was even harder to stop. Especially with sweets. He’d never admit it out loud to anyone, but it was likely clear from the soft layer of fat that had accumulated across his stomach over the years that he did quite enjoy junk food. He had tried not to let it get too out of hand, but again...depression and working out didn’t really mix. So over time, he’d developed a decent sized gut.

A gut that only became more pronounced whenever he would actually eat something.

During one such of those times, he’d been working hard to try and catch up on the sizable backlog of paperwork that he had, and Officer Jenny had been kind enough to drop off a large box of malasadas for him, knowing that the older cop wouldn’t have the time to go out and grab something to eat with all the work that he’d left for himself. He did appreciate her concern, though it was a tad embarrassing. 

However, he tried his best not to pay too much mind to the box of fluffy doughnuts. In fact, he was strictly trying to avoid the allure of the sweets, knowing just what would happen, but they were fresh; and the smell of yeast, sugar and jam was a tempting siren.

With the smell permeating the room, it wasn’t long before he just couldn’t resist anymore, and with a sigh, he reached into the box to tuck into one of the pastries. The first bite made him pause and sigh, rest his elbows on the desk before him to brace himself against the onslaught of fresh bread and syrupy jam. The outside of the dough had just the slightest crisp to it, both from the bake and the granulated sugar that lightly coated the outside. It was soft, and even the air inside the dough was full of flavour. Of course, as he’d fear however, with the first swallow came the hunger that he’d been trying to ignore.

His stomach growled loudly, and ache in a way that had become all too familiar at that point in his life, and like most other times, he was content to begin mindlessly eating while he worked. He tried his best to pay attention to the paperwork before him, but with each bite, it became harder and harder to concentrate on the task that he had set for himself.

The dough and sugar sat heavy in his stomach, only serving to further stimulate his appetite. With a begrudging sigh, he reached into the box, grabbing another pastry, which was just as delicious as the first. Once the second was gone, he couldn’t help but suck the sugar off of his fingertips, not wanting to waste any.

Still though, his body protested in its hunger. The ache made it too hard to quit. With each doughnut, the sunsation subsided, but not nearly enough for him to stop. Each bite was so easy to get down, and there was enough variety in flavour that before he knew it, he had made it most of the way through the box while his paperwork sat mostly ignored.

But, it wasn’t until he was down to the last couple of doughnuts that his body gave a small twinge of discomfort. Looking down, seeing his stomach constricted and pressed firmly into the desk where he had tried, and failed, to continue working, it was clear why it hurt. Rolling his chair back gave some relief, but not enough to stop the loud, burbling groan that his stomach gave.

A hot flush rose to his cheeks, and he sneered down at the protruding gut that was barely contained by his shirt. He always felt so vulnerable when he ended up like that. Shame burned its way across his skin when he ran a hand down over his belly, and he knew that he could still fit more, given the way that the plush layer across his gut still gave way under his touch. It was thrilling in it’s own way, being unable to even stand properly from the difference in his center of gravity; being in such a debauched position. 

When his stomach gave another grumble, he pressed harder into the flesh, feeling just how firm it was beneath the chub, and it made him groan from just how good it really felt. He wanted to deny it, but he never could. He leaned back in his chair, letting his stomach pooch out more to give the swell a good grope. The shiver that ran up his spine made his leg shake and a fresh flush bloomed across his face. 

His work would just have to wait a little while longer.


End file.
